Defying All Odds
by My-Hearts-Storm
Summary: The story of Finnick and Annie all the way through the end of the series. He became a legend, she lost her mind, this unlikely pair has all the odds stacked against them, and don't care in the least. But when the world is against you, how do you survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own 'The Hunger Games' or anything relating to it! All rights belong to their respected owners!**

A big thank you to Princess Kitana18, my lovely Beta Reader!

The Boy Who Became A Legend / The Girl Who Lost Her Mind

Setting: Starting from before the 65th Hunger Games. Will continue all the way until the end of the series.

Rating: T

Chapter 1: The Unthinkable

**F****innick's POV**

The Sixty-fifth Games where here, the reaping was today. I'm only fourteen and have taken out no tessera, so the odds are certainly in my favor. But anything can happen, these are the Hunger Games after all, no one was safe.

My alarm clock blared, stirring me from a restless slumber. My sea green eyes take in the sight of sunlight filtering in the window of my bedroom. The sounds of my father rustling around the kitchen reached my ears from down the hall. Dragging myself out from under the covers I glance in the mirror, my bronze hair a mess from tossing and turning all night. Before I head into the kitchen.

My father notices I'm up, and smiles, "Morning Finn, long day ahead."

I merely nodded, the reaping is not something I get excited about, unlike some of the other kids in District Four. It means another twenty-three kids will be going off to their deaths, and the one who lives… Well they might as well be dead too, after all the damage the Capitol inflicts on them, for their own selfish entertainment. The blood and carnage that disgusts most of us, thrills them. The children from the Districts are just play things for them, someone to use and abuse for their wants.

Glancing over at the clock, I realize I better start getting my butt into gear, so I can go to see which two, poor souls will be thrown into the arena this year. Quietly I munch on my small breakfast of a few fish sticks, seeing as fish was all anyone every ate in District Four. My appetite was lacking, and I wrap half of it back up and put it in the fridge.

I pulled on a nicely fitted black shirt, along with black dress pants. Because god forbid I got drawn today, I had to look somewhat presentable. _All black, because I might as well be heading to a funeral. _I was less worried about myself, and more worried about my childhood friend, Annie Cresta. If anything ever happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. We met when I was eight, and she was six, being so close to someone, for so long, you developing a very strong sense of protectiveness and loyalty to that person.

My father isn't worried about the Reaping, the chances of me being chosen are so slim, and Annie is only twelve this year with no tessera, so she only has one slip. He has continued to assure me, that we will all be fine. But somehow I know no real relief will come until Annie and I are both too old for the Hunger Games.

And with my mother gone years ago, he was the only adult in my life I could really count on. And I have to admit, that it sometimes concerns me. I love my dad, but he's not always the most careful or understanding guy to try and talk to.

"You look sharp Finnick, we best be heading down to the square now."

I nodded numbly, a sickening feeling washes over me in violent wave, but I refuse to let anyone else know I'm afraid.

**Annie's POV**

I've been up for hours, and I could barely sleep before that. Today is my first reaping, everyone says I really have nothing to worry about, but their reassurance goes unnoticed. Anything could happen today.

I run a brush through my long brown hair, and straighten my skirt for probably the thousandth time today, my nerves were getting to me. But more than that, a picture on my nightstand was driving me crazy. My fingers reached out and stroked the glossy image, of myself and a handsome boy on the beach, playing in the salty tides.

_Finnick… _My Finnick could get reaped today, and there would be nothing I could do to protect him, the feeling of being helpless while something happened to him is what ate at me the most. I needed Finnick, it was a fact, there was no use denying it.

My parents have little concern of my getting reaped today, but I can't help but feel panicked. So many things could go wrong today, I have so much to lose, I have to try not to think about it, or risk breaking down on the spot.

My mother had laid out my clothes for my first reaping. An aqua colored skirt, and shirt, and a necklace with a gem of a similar color on it. I looked nice, but not for the reasons one would hope. Really I guess I shouldn't be so worried, there are so many people in Four, the chances of Finnick or myself getting drawn, are slim. But today, I just have a feeling in my gut, that something bad is going to happen, and I'm terrified to find out what it is.

Being a Career District our Tributes always had a better chance of winning than most, but it didn't ensure victory be any means. There have been years our tributes get slaughtered with easy by kids from lower Districts, it's rare, but it can happen. Then there are the other Careers from One and Two to worry about. And the arenas, which can be anything the Gamemakers can possibly imagine. Desert, swamp, jungle, mountain, tundra, grassland, islands, anything…

"Annie, time to go!" I hear my mother bark from the other room.

Taking a shuddering breath, I follow her and my father out the door on our way to the town square.

The Square is jam packed with people, all waiting to see which two kids from our District will be forced to leave there home and fight to the death, in an arena designed by the capitol. I join the group of twelve year, but look around until I spot Finnick, He gives a half-hearted smile, to some he may look perfectly relaxed, but I know him better than that, he's scared, and so am I. How can we not be?

The mayor strolls out onto the stage, the reaping balls set up and looming over us. He makes his speech about the Games and the Reaping before handing things over to the escort. A horrible woman, with electric blue hair, and pink stenciled tattoos all over her body, and glowing eyes, it was digesting really. How could the people in the Capitol think that it was stylish? Were they really so blind as not to see how ridiculous they look to everyone else. Some of them don't even look human.

The escort steps forward with a huge smile plastered on her face, her name is Faina, and what an agonizing time it was listening to her. She waved to crowd calling out, "Happy Hunger Games everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The crowd gave a good natured round of applause, but every parent feared for their child's life, every possible tribute had to have some nerves about getting reaped.,

"We'll be doing Ladies First!" Faina reaches into the girl's reaping ball, my heart is pounding all the while, "Araceli Taland!"

I let out the breath I had been holding, it wasn't me, I wasn't going to die. But the girl walking up onto the stage wasn't as fortunate. Of course she was a Career, so she had a decent shot, her black curls tussled by the wind, while her gray eyes looked out over the crowd, she had an air of confidence, that I couldn't help but frown at. Did she really think she could make it home? Apparently so.

But the reaping wasn't over yet, there were still the boys to go. I look over at Finnick, who holds my gaze and smiles before looking back up to the stage. Faina grins, "And now for the boys!" Her hand snatches a piece of paper from the reaping ball. "Finnick Odair!"

The color instantly drains from my face, and a begin to tremble, before the tears start pouring from my eyes. "Finnick!" I wail as he walks silently up on the stage, his father has a single tear streaking down his cheek. Finnick was going to be in Sixty-Fifth Hunger Games, and there was not a thing in the world I could do to save him.

**Finnick's POV**

Standing with the other fourteen years olds, I waited for the mayor to finish his speech. Nervously shifting my weight from one foot to the other. And when the escort walked out on stage with that stupid smile on her face, I thought I was going to hurl. Her atrocious Capitol style and surgical enhancements, disgusting.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone, and may odds be ever in your favor!" I snorted at those words, as if I hadn't heard them before. They made it sound like what it was to the Capitol, just a giant game where you lived or died for their amusement, you were expendable, there were plenty of children in the districts.

The wave of relief that crashed over me when Faina announced the female tribute would be Araceli Taland, and not my Annie, was instant. Annie was safe this year, and hopefully all the years to come. Not that I didn't feel bad for the girl, but someone had to go and as long as it wasn't Annie, I would be ok. I glanced over at Annie and try my best to give her a reassuring smile, trying to let her know I would be alright. I never knew Araceli personally, just saw her around at school sometimes, she was from home, and it would be hard to see her die.

I was snapped from my little dream world when the escort announced she would now be choosing the male tribute. Reaching into the bowl, she pulled out a single piece of paper that would change my life forever, and called, "Finnick Odair!"

_What? Th-that's no no no… _I was paralyzed for a moment before someone shoved me in the direction of the stage. Stiffly, I walked up and stood across from Araceli while the Treaty of Treason was being read. Annie's sobbing was breaking my heart, and ever my father was crying the slightest bit. Before I knew it I was shaking Araceli's hand, before being dragged off by peacekeepers to say my goodbyes to my family and friends.

I sat in a room waiting to say goodbye before I would be shipped off to the Capitol on the Tribute Train. A couple friends from school came in and said their brief farewells, but they weren't who I was waiting for. The creaking of the door jolted my eyes up, to see a sobbing Annie walk through the door and shutting it behind her, before bolting into my arms. It wasn't until then that I let the tears fall.

"Finnick.." She choked out, tightening her already death grip on me. "You can't die, whatever you do, whoever you have to kill, you've got to come home!"

I feel her trembling against me, and her tears staining though my shirt. There isn't much I can do to make this any easier for her. I can't promise I'll come home, because there is a very good chance that even as a Career, I won't. And I would never break a promise to Annie, even if it meant not being able to promise anything at all. "I'll try my best Annie, I really will. I want to come home to you."

"Not try Finnick." She shook her head negatively. "You _will _come home, you _need _to come home." I was surprised to feel her shaking me, somewhat violently.

Annie cared about me more than I originally realized. I rub her back and rest my head on top her hers. I whispered in her ear, "Annie, I'll do everything I possibly can to come home, I won't let them take me away from you without a fight," Now I was beginning to get choked up, tears spilling from my sea foam eyes. But I do manage to brush my lips against her temple and say, "I love you." Sure we were only twelve and fourteen, but Annie means so much to me, I can't imagine life without her, I love her.

A small gasp escapes her lips, as she leans back just far enough to meet my eyes. More tears start to fall and I get nervous that I did something wrong and upset her further. But the next words out of her mouth put me at ease, "I love you too Finnick, no matter what happens in that arena, it won't change how I feel about you."

I kiss Annie gently, it's our first time, so it's short and sweet, but enjoyed none the less. She looks up at me and smiles, something that makes my heart melt. I decide there, that I _will _come home, I have way too much to lose to let myself get killed. Sadly she leaves the room so my father and come in and wish me farewell, I'm still dazed from the kiss when my dad walks in.

"Finnick?" My head snaps toward him. "I never expected this happen, so I don't really know what to say." He shuffles awkwardly over to me. "It's been a joy raising you up Finn, and no matter what, know that I love you. I know you've got it in you to win, you have your mothers fighting spirit." I watch as he gives a sad smile and pats me on the back. It hit me like a ton of bricks, saying goodbye to Annie and my father, that I _am _a Tribute in the Sixty-Fifth Hunger Games, and I _will_ have to kill to come home.

"I'll be alright dad. I'll win, I'll come home, and we'll have everything we could ever need." I force myself to smile for his sake, and he returns the favor. "I'll miss you," That's when the Peacekeeper let's me now that our time is up, I have to board the train and leave my home behind. I watch my dad leave as I'm lead in the other direction.

The train station is awful, I'm loaded up like some sort of animal, along with Araceli, the Tributes from One, Two, and Three are already onboard. I sit closest to a window and look out at the people of District Four bidding us goodbye and good luck. I wave to my father and Annie, both of looking distressed as my leaving has become so very real, right in front of their eyes.

That was when I found another new determination within myself. And I knew what I had to do. So I did what many tribute's couldn't, I lit my face up with a smile and waved to all of District Four, I would be back, no matter what the cost.

**Annie's POV**

Finnick had boarded the train without a single tear, his strength impressed me, because I knew if it was me, I probably wouldn't be able to keep it together near as well as he was. Araceli worried me quite honestly, she walked onto that train like she owned it, and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she had no compassion at all for Finnick, even though he was from the same District, she'd kill him just like anyone else. He was just as much an obstacle in her way as anyone. Oh god I hope Finn is smart enough to see through her and not get in an alliance with her. Something about Araceli Taland makes my skin crawl, and my stomach churn.

I stood by Finnick's father, he was trying not to look defeated or cry, for Finnick's sake, we needed to believe in him, as long as we didn't give up, he wouldn't either. His sea green eyes drifted over the crowd and focused in on us, he waves, and I wave back as well as his dad. We had to believe that he could make it home to us.

But what had to be the most amazing was when the train started to leave, a bright smile spread across Finnick's face and he waved to the crowd, to his neighbors, to his friends, to his home. Not goodbye, but I'll see you soon. It instantly made my heart speed up, he had a plan, he was going to do everything possible to win, he wanted to come home, and his will to live was still just as strong as ever. Finnick Odair didn't give up without a hell of a fight, and I don't think he ever will. And around his neck, I noticed, was a simple braided rope, hanging from it was a spear tip from his father, his mother's engagement ring, and a sea shell I gave him when we were toddlers. His district token was a reminder of everyone he loves the most.

I knew in the weeks to come, I wouldn't like what I was going to see, but I couldn't bare not to watch and see if Finnick was alright. If he makes it home, he'll never be the same, that much is a given, the Games can destroy the mind as well as the body, many victors drink, or resort to drugs, any means to escape reliving the nightmares of the arena.. And I know I may not, will not, like what I see him have to do to other tributes to win, but Finnick is still Finnick. I have to keep telling myself this. And this is going to be hard for all of us, even if Finnick is the one in the arena. All I can do is hope and pray, he'll come home as the friend I love, and not a complete stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own the ****Hunger Games Triology ****or anything relating to it, all rights go to their respective owners!**

Defying All Odds: Chapter Two: 'For the sake of what?'

**This story is now AU**

**Finnick's POV**

The giant death trap known as a train rattled into the station outside the Training Center. I glance up and see buildings that touch the sky they're so tall. So this is the Capitol, might be fun to visit, if it was under different circumstances. The muscles in my chest tighten, and my stomach twists in knots. I miss Annie, my dad, my home… Chances are I won't see any of that ever again. Chances are I'm doomed to die in that arena, at the hands of another child desperate to make it home alive, instead of death in a plain wooden box.

So many strange people everywhere.. Glowing eyes, funny colored skin, outrageous hair. So differed from District Four. The people look more like monsters than humans to me. But they are monsters. Anyone who enjoys watching innocent children fight a grueling battle to the death, was a monstrosity. But there was nothing I could do help myself now. Peacekeepers grabbed me and my few belongings and hauled us off the train, and onto the platform. All sorts of altered eyes look us over, they're already trying to imagine which one of us could be their next victor, and which ones will be dead before day one is over.

Faina and Mags, my escort and mentor lead me through the throngs of people and into the Training Center, where I would be spending my last days before I was thrown into the hell hole of an arena and forced to kill or be killed. How I was going to manage it, I had no clue. Because in reality what kid actually wants to kill others. Career or not, children are not naturally killers, we 'Careers' are made to be that way because of the nature of the Games, it's shear self preservation, some just play it differently that others. My good looks have always been a blessing, but not now, I feel the eyes of capitol women undressing me and things have yet to really begin. I was only fourteen, didn't they have any regard for that, for my innocence? Oh who was I kidding, this is the Capitol, they have not a care for innocence, because killing is most definitely not innocent. Everything about the Training Center showed that. The pictures of previous Games, the weapons on display. It makes my stomach churn, even more disturbing is the fact that Araceli is smiling. She's got to be completely out of her fucking mind! It confirms what I already suspected, she'll kill me just as quick as she'd kill a complete stranger. My life doesn't matter to her, and it most likely won't matter to any of the other tributes. Only one can one can be the victor, only one can live. But winning comes at such a high cost… Is it even worth it?

Yes, because my father, and Annie love me, need me. And I'm coming home, because if I die, a part of them does too…

I was lead to my room where I would be staying during my time in this hell. Training would begin tomorrow morning, and I felt disgustingly sick. The thought of spending what possible might be my last days here, made me feel like I was going to vomit. It had dawned on me just how much I had to live for, how much I wanted to live, how much life really means to me. And it took me getting ripped from everything I know and love to fight to the death to realize that. How could I have been so stupid? Oh yeah, because I'm only fourteen and shouldn't be in this kind of mess, but I am, and I'll have to deal with it. I'll have to trust my mentor and rely on what skills I do have to keep me alive.

My thoughts drift to Annie again, and I notice how much I've been thinking of her lately. It might be becoming an obsession, but a good one, I can't think of anyone better than Annie. My sweet little Annie. _Since when is she yours? _I ignorethe voice in my head, and try to focus on happy thoughts of returning to her, my father, and my home. I wonder if they miss me as much them.

When I enter my room, it's fairly simple by Capitol standards, but over the top by mine. The walls were painted a deep red, and the bed was made up in gold colored blankets and pillows. The lights were florescent, adding to my terrible headache. I notice the lack of anything that could be used to commit suicide, wouldn't want any tributes dead before the fun began would they. Mags gives me a reassuring smile before leaving me for the night. When she shuts the door I throw myself down on the bed, almost in tears. The Games were devised to punish rebels for the Dark Days, but what had I done wrong to deserve this? Nothing. I had done nothing worth dying for, but that didn't matter, it was the Capitol's games and no one could stop them.

Thoughts race through my mind and stop on Allies. Allies can make or break you in the Games. Trust and betrayal. Traditionally being from District Four would mean I would join the Career pack. But that sent chills down my spin, the Careers were vicious and turned on each other in the blink of an eye. All I could think of was getting knifed in the back the second I wasn't paying full attention. I would have to be on guard every moment of my time in the arena, and get out of there as soon as the Career's were running out of victims outside the group. No doubt they'd pick me off if given the chance, How the hell am I going to survive this? I don't have the slightest clue, but I haven't given up yet, and I won't give up unless I die of course. Which there is a huge possibility that I will. I'm one of the youngest tributes, that puts me at a distinct disadvantage, although I do have being from a Career District in my favor. Ugghh, it's so hard to know what to do. And I only get one chance to do this right if I want to live.

I pull a pen and paper out of the drawers. I was going to write letters to Annie, and my Father. Because everything I love most about them has become so clear after being faced with my impending death. Things I should have said, wished I had said to them in person, but it was too late now. Now I need sum things up for them, and ask Mags to deliver these if I die. It feels strange to be fourteen and writing letters to loved ones encase of your death, but I don't plan on them ever having to be read, if I have anything say about it I'll be going home in no time. But just to be safe, I begin with my letter to Annie.

_Dear Annie,_

_I'm writing this from my room at the Training Center. The Capitol is terrible, I miss home like I never thought possible. But that's not the point. I guess I'm trying to give you and myself some closure. If your reading this, I've died in the Games. But before I do I wanted to share some feelings with you that I didn't realize until faced with the thought of my own death. At first I only saw you as the strange girl who never talked. But as I got to know you, we became the closest of friends. I always felt I could tell you anything, and that's the same now. Well a little while before I was reaped, I started to develop feelings for you. I wanted to be more than friends Annie. Now it's a little late, but I want you to know that I love you. You were in my mind right up until the very end. I wish I had been brave enough to tell you sooner, and in person, instead of in a last minute letter. I had to at least try to tell you though, I don't want to take these feelings to the grave without you ever knowing about it. You may not feel the same way but you deserve to know how I feel about you, and that you were one of my biggest motivators to give these Games everything I've got, to make it home. _

_Thank you for everything Annie_

_Sincerely,_

_Finnick Odair _

After signing my name I put the pen down for a moment. It's a pretty sloppy letter, but it gets all my feelings down on paper before I'm not around to say them. Now for my dad… What is their really left to say? I'm not sure, so once again I just write down whatever pops into my head.

_Hi Dad,_

_Fifteen minutes in the Justice Building wasn't enough time to say everything that I needed to say, so I'm writing this from my room in the Training Center. If you're reading this, it means I didn't make it home alive, and I'm sorry I left you, but at least I'm with mom now and we'll all be together again someday. I just wish I had been more help to you, that I had spent more time with you, and didn't give you such a hard time. I regret doing or not doing a lot of things, but I guess now I've come to terms with the fact that what I never did is done. I'm not sure exactly how to put it, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I'll be watching over you with momma from the other side. Just please don't forget me, or do anything stupid because of what happened to me. _

_Stay strong dad._

_Your son,_

_Finnick_

With a sigh I fold up the letters and shove them under my pillow, I'll give then to Mags tomorrow before training starts. It's a slight weight off my shoulders knowing I summed some things up incase the worst happens to me. Whatever the worst may be. I have nothing to stop it from coming, so I can only wait for it and do my best to keep fighting. This won't be easy, nothing ever is…

I climb into my temporary bed. The sheets are cold and stiff, they smell of the strange perfumes that everyone in the Capitol seems to favor. There is a stinging sensation in my eyes before a single tear rolls down my cheek. I make no attempt to stop it. If anything warrants crying, it's a time like this. I can't do anything but lay here as if I'm paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear of what's to come, of what horrors I will see in Games. I don't know how long it is before I finally drift into a restless sleep.

The sun peeks through my window, and the sounds of the bustling Capitol streets already fill my ears when Mags comes to wake me. She puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a gentle shake. I groan, "I'm up already, ok." It comes out harsher than intended. After all, it's not Mag's fault I'm in this situation.

She laughed, "It's time to head down to the Training Center you sassy thing. You want at least some chance of making it out alive don't you?"

I can't argue with her logic, so I force myself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The panicked thoughts from yesterday return as I step under the hot water that rained down from a golden nozzle. I could die. I may never see my family again. What will Annie think if I die? What will dad do? No, I can't focus on that right now. I need to pick up all the skills possible to help me survive in training. I need to focus.

Mags was waiting for me when I stepped outside my door. As we heading down to the Training Area I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have a mentor who actually cared about me. She reminded me of a mother-like figure in some ways. Some mentors, namely the one from District Twelve didn't seem to give a damn if their charge(s) lived or died. Granted the children from the lower Districts almost never won, but still I'm sure some sort of encouragement would be nice for them. Mags seemed to think I had a shot at winning, I wasn't so sure. She kept saying, "Use what you've already got." But I'm clueless as to what exactly she means. Ask her to explain it and all she does is repeat it. It's gotten frustrating. As we push through the doors to the Training Area I can only hope I figure it out fast.

**Annie's POV (back in D4) **

It hadn't been the same since Finnick left for the Games. I have been so worried that I've become physically sick thinking about what could happen. The TV is taunts me with news of the Games. Blaring sounds of how this year has spectacular tributes, how everyone better tune into to see this years arena, how everyone should sit back and watch murder. How can I not watch when Finnick is going to be fighting for his life? It will kill me, but I have to know what is happening to him. And if he dies, part of me dies with him. I only hope he has the strength to pull through, for Mags, for his father, for me.

I sit on my couch, wrapped tightly in a blanket while wearing one of Finnick's shirts. It's my way of trying to fake that he is still here with me, not in the Capitol where people will bet on his life. The Capitol… They act like these tributes aren't even people, like they're toys with no spirits, no families who love them… Inhaling deeply I pick up the intoxicating scent of Finnick from the oversized shirt of his that has become my security blanket. My hands fist in the gray material in an effort to be closer to him. But I can't save him now, no one can. Whether he lives or dies is in the Gamemakers' hands. My parents are worried about me, I've withdrawn so deeply inside myself I barely speak to them, my whole heart longs for Finnick. The salty tears that sting my eyes begin to fall onto my drab cream blanket_. Finnick, where are you now? I wish I knew what you were feeling. If you're scared, lonely, afraid. I want to be there to share that with you… _I can't bring myself to terms with the thought of Finnick dying, it can't happen, it won't happen. But if he does die, he'll have died for what? For the sake of Capitol amusement, and the for treachery of those before us. It's not his fault the war broke out in the Dark Days, why must he pay for it?

"Annie? You should really eat something. I know it's hard… But he wouldn't want you to hurt yourself like this for him." My mother's voice is soft and broken. I feel sorry for making her worry like this, but there is nothing I can do to help myself, never mind her. And the way she talks… She makes it sound as if Finnick is already dead, as if she's already given up any hope of his return. My voice is distant and pained, "I'll eat when Finnick comes home." A sigh escapes my mom and she leaves me be. A strangled sob is the all I manage. His leaving had made me realize how important he actually is to me. We've been friends forever but there is this part of me who wants to run my hands through his bronze locks, and be able to just stare into his sea green eyes… Slowly it starts to dawn on me, I _love _Finnick. And if he doesn't make it home, I'll never get the chance to tell him.

Soon it will be time for training scores and interviews. What will Finnick's angle be, what will they make him wear, what can he mange in training? All these questions and more race through my mind as a bury my face into the pillow I've been leaning against. Of all the boys in District Four, why did it have to be Finnick? Sure he's young and strong, but he's only fourteen, how the hell is he supposed to kill tributes from One and Two? The other Careers looked terrifying this year, and they'll all want to rip into Finnick as soon as they get the chance. _He'll have to get them before they get him. _Wishing for another child's death is wrong, and I know it, but I can't help it, it's the only way for Finnick to make it home. Twenty-three children die each year on National TV, twenty-three families mourn a lose that will never be healed. The Districts weep for their suffering while the Capitol hosts giant parties and gear up for next year's Games. It's disgusting, something has got to give, and we can only hope it will tip in the District's favor. If they knew the things that went on in my head I'd surely be killed, so instead I bottle it all up inside. Only Finnick knows my deepest secrets. All those nights we spent in our special place, just the two of us with not a care in the world. And now that was no more. Even if Finnick wins none of our lives will ever be the same.

_Sorry this took so long to get up! My parents are going through a nasty divorce and my horses have taken up a lot of my time. I plan to be much more prompt with the next chapter. Reviews make me want to write faster. ;)_


End file.
